new_kingdoms_players_guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Three: Factions in the Kingdoms
While the kingdoms might be young, factions exist. Some have been imported from Mythonod, some are new to this land. Each of the factions has its own vision as to how the New Kingdoms should develop and seeks to influence that development. Despite this, membership in one faction does not necessarily preclude membership in another. ' ' King’s Men The King’s Men arose at the beginning of the revolution against Tarisil. Naming themselves in honor of the unjustly executed Isiltigal, they first began to sow the seeds of revolution in the New Kingdoms. Throughout the war they were a group of spies and small guerilla forces, coordinating information and strategy with the various armies opposing the Eirilnians. Since the war, the King’s Men seek to maintain the ideals of freedom and equality throughout the New Kingdoms. Despite the name, the King’s Men have no particular loyalty to the High King of New Eirdamni - save that of loyalty they would have to any other member, for Twyrcel himself is a member of the faction. The King’s Men are spread throughout the Kingdoms, secretly spreading their influence. In Sutgadden, a member of the the faction might be working toward the abolition of slavery, while in Gryoddenhom they might seek to sway the wood elves into being more tolerant of other races settling into their lands. Members of the King’s Men prefer to work alone, but if needed can call upon a vast array of information and allies in order to further their goals. The symbol of the King’s Men is a solitary crown. Order of the Owl The Order of the Owl is a collection of wizards, priests, and bards dedicated to the gathering of knowledge and proper application of this knowledge to the betterment of society. Other classes of society can become members and are often used as footmen - descending into forgotten tombs in search of lost relics and tomes. Members of the Order of the Owl are expected to share any information they may gather during their adventures with the others. They work in council to determine the proper disposition of this knowledge. Every member is considered equal in the council and at the beginning of every meeting the goddess Tenali is invoked to aid them in figuring out the wisest and most ethical application of the secrets gathered. Such decisions are made unanimously by all voting members - if unanimity is not come to at a particular council, the matter is tabled until the next meeting, unless the information is considered to be of such dire importance that the matter cannot wait (say, the matter of certain powerful artifacts of corruption). The symbol of the Order of the Owl is, of course, an owl. ' ' Silovthan The Light-gifters would be the most accurate translation from High Elven. A more colloquial term would be “Light Bringers”. Their history is shrouded in secrecy, but Silovthan claim that their origins date back to the final days of the Dragon Wars and that they have preserved secrets from the twilight of Marilaf long thought lost. The Silovthan are a secret society of individuals who seek to guide civilization for their own aims. What exactly these aims might be is debated, and as it is indeed a secret society their high level goals and membership are a matter of speculation, as well as to how exactly it influences the politics of the New Kingdoms. Many people of the political elite of the New Kingdoms are known to be low level members of the order. Those who have been questioned in their involvement claim that it is primarily a philanthropic organization, seeking the best path for the nascent New Kingdoms by following the best principles of philosophy and thaumaturgical research. This has not stopped some from spreading rumors that true purpose of the Silovthan is sinister - either dedication to the policies of Tarisil in seeking to return the Kingdoms to his rule, or perhaps the undermining of free peoples everywhere to increase the power of one or all of the dark gods. Whenever the Silovthan come to a new location, they set up a chapterhouse. The highest ranking member of Enlightened or above becomes the Lord Magus. Chapterhouses are grouped under jurisdictions, with a High Chapter usually set up in the capital city of a region, governing the affairs of the local chapterhouses within a given kingdom or region under the leadership of the High Magus. A member of the Silovthan progresses through three ranks: * Initiate - Every new member starts out at this rank, no matter their standing in society. Initiates are taught the first level passwords and allowed to observe, but not participate in, the society’s rituals. * Enlightened - Once an Initiate is considered worthy they are raised to this second level. The Enlightened are taught the next level passwords and given access to the local chapter’s library. At this level they learn the meaning behind the symbolism of the rituals the order practices, taking a sacred vow not to pass on this knowledge to Initiates and outsiders. * Magi - At this level, one learns all the passwords of the High Chapter and will be recognized at any chapterhouse within the region. The Magi know how to perform all the rituals and are expected to take part in the annual Great Rite. Those with a more conspiratorial outlook on the Silovthan claim that there is a secret fourth level, the Gnostic. At this level, the true nature of the Silovthan is revealed. In this viewpoint, the preceding levels are a way of corrupting an individual until they are at last more willing to indulge in the dark practices and motivations of the society. The symbol of the Silovthan is an eye with a five-tongued flame for the pupil. The Falcon’s Foresters The Foresters derive their name from the Falcon, the nom-de-plume of a ranger who died heroically during the war defending the forests of the region now known as Gryoddonhom. They have great respect for the woodlands of the New Kingdoms and the creatures that inhabit them, ensuring that the habitations of creatures such sprites and treants are kept free from encroachment and aiding those people who happen to unwittingly fall afoul of such creatures. They also keep watch against aberrants and other monstrosities that occasionally invade from the Glimwood Forest to the west of the Dragonspine Mountains. The Foresters originally kept mostly to the woods of Gryoddonhom. Now that the wood elves have claimed that area as their kingdom, the other races of Foresters range the forests of the New Kingdoms, keeping special watch over the forests of Sutgadden and the region surrounding the Giantspeak Mountains. They will often aid travelers into the forests or come to the defense of small settlements. The symbol of the Foresters is a golden falcon in flight on a purple field. ' ' The Syndicate The Syndicate is the newest faction in the New Kingdoms. It is a confederation of the various thieves guilds throughout the New Kingdoms. The aims of the Syndicate are simple - to create as much wealth as possible for its members via illegal means such as robbery, extortion, assassination, and the black market. As the Syndicate gains power in a city it seeks to eliminate any competing guilds. It will attempt to buy out other interests at first, but failing that they are not above starting a bloody gang war. Currently they are the only such guild operating out of Riverpass, Sutgadden, and Isilton. The symbol of the Syndicate is an eight-pointed spiderweb.